


Scott has to suffer

by SaSatan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, I tried to write fluff, Kinda, M/M, Scott is in pain but it's gonna be ok, sounds mean but everything is ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott friends are slow and take way too long to confess. Scott has to suffer. But it's fine, at the end he can make other suffer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott has to suffer

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like shit so I wrote shit.  
> Sorry for mistakes.

Scott loved his friends, dearly. He would do everything for them.

But his best friend is apparently trying his own luck.

He wanted to meet Stiles again, after so many weeks. (10 days to be exact.)  
But of course, Derek is with him. Sitting next to him, on the quite uncomfortable chairs of the dinner, shoulder touching.

That's not so bad actually, they are friends for years now, but that started about two years ago, TWO. They acted like a married couple than anything.

Obviously, they didn't realize that.

That's why Scott has to suffer through their cute (more like disgusting) play of exchanging their food, going so far to even hand feed the other. 

While giggling. Completely ignoring Scott. Well, ok. It's well deserved, but it still sucks.

~*~ (2)

He needs to pick a packet up from Kira. It wasn't planned, the post office confused the address of the praxis with Kiras address for some stupid reason.

So why does Scott have to suffer through this.  
Malia is there, smiling like a love sick bird, watching Kira as she looked for the packet, talking how funny it is.

And then it happened, with the damn box in his hand, Kira convinced him to stay a bit, made Malia tell them about her day.  
Because it was so funny. To be honest, it was, when Kira wouldn't end Malias sentence when she didn't know how to explain it. And then it went from Malia retelling her day, to Malia and Kira retelling. Laughing at something only those two know what's funny about it.

It's sweet, really, but why. They aren't even together. Which is such as stupid as Stiles and Derek.

Scott tried to come up with an excuse to leave, but the lovebirds ignored him, too. So he just left.

~*~ (3)

The day is finally here. Scott can have some bro time with Stiles. Derek has to work.

Haha, suck it, universe.

For old times sake, they played some old video games, which Scott never could win over Stiles.

And then it happened, Stiles lost, because he started to talk about Derek, his plans for tomorrow, if it's a good idea to go the aquarium, or is it better to go picknick, the weather is supposed to be sunny and without clouds, or is it a good time to look for christmas/birthday present? 

Scott is aware he was just as bad when he was with Allison, but he was 16 ok. He didn't know better. Stiles and Derek are over 20, Derek nearly 30.

There is no reason for Scott to suffer like this.

~*~ (4)

There has to be a reason for Scott to suffer after all. Something in his past live. Surely.

It's lunchtime and Kira asked Scott if he wants to eat lunch together. Which is fine, it's even fun sometimes with Kira and her clumsiness.

But not today. Today, Kira didn't even tried to make a conversation with him, her eyes glued on her phone, smiling or laughing at the text she just got.

Scott's gonna stab in the dark and say it's Malia, Kira is texting.

A question later, a dopey smile is confirmation enough.

And no, Scott did not have tears in his eyes.

~*~ (5)

Lie, Scott is totally crying by now.

Lydia invited everyone to her birthday party.

And it's not even like they are together, so why are Stiles and Derek practically glued on the hip, looking like the couple of the year.  
Well, Kira and Malia are very close, too, to be the couple of the year.

He was stress eating as Lydia found him, her perfect eyebrow rising at the pathetic sight.

It's obvious why he's suffering, he complained to everyone about it, so it's really no surprise.

Lydia hugged hin once, which was nice of her, considering Scott is probably dirty with mustard and other things.

~*~ (+1)

It took Scott only two years, six months and some squashed hours, to finally snap. 

Not in a bad way. Just got louder than usual and maybe his voice broke, maybe not.  
Who knows. Who cares.

They are officially together, still being disgustingly cute, still sharing food and so on. Just sometimes there are also some make outs in between. Mostly on Stiles and Dereks part.

It went like that for about three weeks, before Derek started to talk about an Isaac Lahey. It's like everyone knows him but Scott.

It went like that for another week, Scott now understanding what they are trying.  
And he sure as hell doesn't have anything against it.

When they finally introduced Isaac to Scott, he nearly cried.

It was some emotional years, alright. He has the right to be teary.

They hit it off pretty well and fast, and they were way faster getting together than the other two couples.

And it was finally Scotts time to make the other suffer.

It's not as much fun as he thought, the others are way too happy for him.


End file.
